


But Dean, I'm Bored

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Dean/Sam are sitting around in a motel or house Dean is on the computer and Sam is bored, so Sam gets an idea and decides to start playing with Dean to get his attention by giving him oral and then it gets heated from there. Oh yea bottom!Sam pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Dean, I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> OMG GUYS! Look, i posted something!

**Prompt:** How about Dean/Sam are sitting around in a motel or house Dean is on the computer and Sam is bored, so Sam gets an idea and decides to start playing with Dean to get his attention by giving him oral and then it gets heated from there. Oh yea bottom!Sam pls

 

Sam was incredibly bored.

_He_ was the one that was supposed to be absorbed in research, not Dean. He knew that his brother felt uneasy unless he was absorbed in a hunt, so he didn’t fault Dean for scanning online for some unusual deaths. Normally Sam would be cheering the break from boring his eyes into books, but he was bored and a little bit horny. And his boyfriend slash brother was too busy researching to give Sam’s dick the proper attention it deserved. It was half hard in his jeans and would really enjoy it if Dean’s fingers were stretching him open and his cock was sliding into his tight hole.

But no. Dean had to choose this exact time to finally be responsible.

But Sam liked to think he was a man of action, and was not going to sit around with his dick swelling in his jeans and his brother-boyfriend ignoring him.

Dean was so focused on his research that he didn’t notice Sam crawling underneath the table. He tried not to bump it so Dean wouldn’t realize there was anything suspicious going on. His older brother jumped when Sam’s hands undid the button on his jeans and started to pull his pants down, so Sam’s hands stilled. “Sammy, what’re you doing?” Dean asked.

Sam was grateful that Dean couldn’t see the smirk on his face. “Helping you relax. You look so tense, baby.” _Also I’m really bored and I want to suck your cock._

“I’m trying to focus, Sam,” Dean said. His voice was tired and Sam pulled Dean’s jeans down to his ankles. Sam nuzzled the inside of his thigh and pressed a kiss against the muscled skin. “Sam, stop,” Dean tried again. “You’ve gotta… oh, baby.”

Sam mouthed at his cock through his cotton underwear and smiled at the cut off moans Dean made. It sounded like Dean was still trying to concentrate on the research, but Sam was going to change that. He pulled down Dean’s boxer-briefs and was met with Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. Sam smirked at the sight and slid his mouth down the thick shaft. Dean’s hips twitched and Sam slurped messily, loving the salty taste of Dean’s pre-come on his tongue. Dean was letting out little whimpers and his hips thrust shallowly in Sam’s mouth. “God, Sammy, your mouth is fucking amazing.”

Sam slid down and gave the head of his cock little kitten licks. Dean moaned and Sam heard the thud of his head dropping against the back of the chair. “Jesus, Sam. I should be working.”

“You’re always working,” Sam whined. “Why can’t you show me attention? I’m horny and bored.”

Dean groaned and pulled Sam out from under the table. “Well you’re not going to get anything hiding under the table, are you?” Dean switched their positions so he was straddling Sam on the chair. He nibbled on Sam’s ear and he whimpered. “I can’t fuck you unless you’re up here, bent over and putting your ass in the air.”

Sam groaned under Dean. “Dean–,”

The older Winchester slid off and pointed Sam towards the bed. “Go.”

Sam immediately stumbled to the bed and landed face down. His hands were at his jeans, undoing the buckle and shoving them off. It was uncoordinated and Dean had to help, shrugging the denim down until it was pooled around his ankles. Dean hummed happily and stroked Sam’s soft ass. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Sam agreed readily.

Dean lightly tapped Sam’s right cheek and then left to grab the lube. He drizzled some of the sticky substance onto his hand and pressed a finger against Sam’s ass. “Ready, baby?”

Sam nodded, his breathing heavy. “Go ahead.”

Dean pressed his finger inside and Sam’s ass swallowed it up as it usually did. The heat surrounding his finger would feel incredible around his cock and Dean resisted the urge to plunge inside his baby brother at that moment. _Self-control, Dean_ , he scolded himself.

Sam, on the other hand, was getting more and more impatient. He would love it if Dean just lost control and fucked him with barely any prep so he’d feel it for the next few days. His poor dick had been neglected all day due to Dean’s focus on the cases, and he wanted some love—preferably rough and fast love. “Get on with it!” Sam demanded.

Dean shoved in another slick finger and Sam moaned. The older Winchester prodded around until he found Sam’s prostate, and then teased the pleasure button until Sam was writhing and keening. “Like that, don’t you Sammy?” Dean teased. “Like having your big brother’s fingers inside you, fucking you open for my giant cock.”

“Yes,” Sam moaned. “Oh god yes!”

Dean lined his hips up with Sam’s and pushed his cock into Sam’s hole slowly. The younger man scowled in frustration and bore down on Dean’s dick so he was fully inside. Both brothers moaned; the feeling was amazing and Dean regretted not doing this earlier. How could he think that _research_ was more important that his baby brother’s ass? Sam was tight and warm and he wanted to fuck him all day.

Dean started to pump his hips inside Sam, angling his thrusts to hit against his prostate. Sam whimpered against every thrust and his cock was so desperate to come the head was turning purple. “Please Dean,” He begged. “Please, touch me!”

Dean growled and slammed against Sam’s prostate. He screamed and his body felt like jello. “More, more!”

“God, you little–,” Dean moaned. “I wanted to work and you show up, sucking me with that amazing mouth of yours. Little trickster, getting me to fuck you like this.” Sam tried to get his own hand around his dick, since it didn’t look like Dean was going to do it anytime soon, but the older brother pinned his hands. “No touching, not unless it’s me,” Dean ordered. Sam groaned in frustration, but a bossy Dean was also an incredibly hot Dean. Sometimes he got horny during hunts, which certainly was an awkward situation.

“Please,” Sam pleaded. “Just touch me!”

“Slut,” Dean teased. He started to stroke Sam firmly and the man moaned under the stimulation. His hips bucked into Dean’s hand and his body shuddered when Dean scraped a nail across the head of his cock. It was a teasing amount of pressure and combined with Dean’s dick hitting his prostate Sam felt like he was going to explode any second. “Dean, Dean!”

“Come,” Dean growled in Sam’s hear. The younger Winchester screamed and his come painted the bedsheets. Dean grunted and his hips pumped irrationally before Sam felt Dean’s cock spurt come inside him. “Fuck, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled into the pillow. “Better than research?”

Dean pinched Sam’s side. “You know it was, you little minx. And just for your tricks, you get to find our next case.”

Sam shifted, the sore feeling in his ass leaving him satisfied. “Worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts again! here or at [ my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
